Yukariko's Diary
by LittleDemonInside
Summary: Hime and Otome. Drabbles of WAFF and general fluffiness. Diary entries of Yukariko's daily life at both Fuuka Academy and Garderobe. Entry 1: -Otome- Sex-Ed -Contains Shiznat-


As class finished up, the students got ready to go to lunch and Yukariko Steinberg was gathering up papers that had been turned in from yesterday's homework. She smiled as she put them into a pile next to her books and started to pack.

"Steinberg-sensei?"

"Yes?" She glanced up to see it was none other than Arika Yumemiya with a huffy expression on her face. She was obvious bothered by something and Yukariko immediately felt the need to help out her student through the situation. "What's wrong?" She continued.

"What's love feel like?" Arika asked, curiosity shining in her blue eyes as she looked dead into her teacher's stare.

"Hm?" Yukariko's eyebrows went upward. _Love?_ A small, placid smile appeared on her face as she started to think. "Well now, from what others have told me, it's a wonderful feeling. When you truly love someone it's said that you get butterflies in your stomach when you talk to them; feel blissful just when you're near that person and you think about them when you're sepera—"

"No, not that kind of love!" Arika interrupted her teacher. "I meant physical!"

Steinberg's eyes shot open, the calm smile gone from her face as her cheeks pinked a little, "Phy-physical? You mean like se… se…" Yukariko struggled a little with the word, her cheeks getting a little darker each time she started it.

"Yeah, sex," Yumemiya simply blurted out.

"B-but why would you…" The teacher's voice trailed off, fearing the worst. _Oh God, please don't tell me the Garderobe Curse has started to befall onto even the younger Corals!_ Yukariko had heard many a story about Corals and their Onee-sama's having sex together. Fortunately (at least she thought so), Yukariko's own Onee-sama was a stickler for rules and didn't ask Steinberg to perform 'the act' with her.

The bottom line: Yukariko had lack of experience to share with the younger crowd.

And she told this to Arika, albeit in such a way that would keep her dignity intact: "I believe, in a subject such as this, that it would be best to ask someone with a little bit more experience than myself. In fact, probably asking the person with most experience would be best." That last sentence was more mumbled to herself, but Yumemiya heard it.

"Oh, okay," Arika, who always wore her emotions on her sleeves, drew her eyebrows together in thought, obviously asking herself who would have the most experience. "So the most experienced person would be the oldest right?" Arika smiled broadly, "So I'll just ask Miss Maria!"

The brunette teacher paled at the thought. _Miss Maria's experiences in sex?_ Pictures unwillingly found their way into Steinberg's head. Yukariko could feel both her mind and body shutting down at the images.

"Hm?" Yumemiya tilted her head when her homeroom teacher became unresponsive. "Steinberg-sensei?"

"Y-yes?" The blue-eyed woman became alert once more.

"I was asking you if I should ask Miss Maria—"

"No!" Yukariko answered a little forcefully, frowning deeply. She noticed the confused look on her student's face and quickly recovered, "What I meant was, Miss Maria is a very busy woman and doesn't like to be disturbed when she has a lot of work."

"Then who? I have to know!" Arika looked desperate. "When Nina-chan, Ers-chan and I were talking, we came upon the subject of sex and Nina-chan scoffed, calling me ignorant about the subject! Well, I am, but I couldn't tell her that! I told her that I knew lots about it and she said to prove it to her. I told her I would after lunch, but I don't know a thing about it! Grandma said lying is bad and if I don't learn about sex between now and by the time lunch ends, I would have lied. So please help me!"

_That pleading, helpless look…_ Almost immediately, Yukariko's caring and helpful nature overrode her ability to think things through and she said, "I'll think of someone, just give me a moment."

Yumemiya smiled, with it gradually growing into a wide grin. She ran around the desk and hugged her teacher tightly, "Thank you, Steinberg-sensei!"

"Of course," Yukariko answered back, happy to be of assistance. _Well, I guess there's no helping it now. Okay then, who would have the most experience in this field?_ She ran through the list of people in her head and finally opened her eyes when she came to two distinct names, "Probably _them_." She muttered.

"'Them'?" By now, Arika had given her teacher some space.

"Yes, probably Gakuenchou and Meister Viola…"

"Gakuenchou and Shizuru-onee-sama?" Arika blinked, "Wouldn't they be just as busy as Miss Maria?"

_Yes._ "N-no," Yukariko stumbled along her words. "I heard that they have been, er, relieved of a little work recently so they have a little time." _Just remember Yukariko, it's not lying if you're saving one of your students from the torture of knowing Miss Maria's past love life._

"Okay then, let's go now then!" Arika started for the door.

"Now?" Yukariko got up from her seat, looking a little alarmed. _But I wouldn't know how to explain this!_ Seeing as how Yumemiya was already out the door, the Otome just sighed and walked after her. _I suppose I'll think of something along the way to Gakuenchou's office._

_I haven't thought of anything!_ Yukariko's hand was poised to knock on the double doors of the Gakuenchou's office, her face clearly showing her dread. She stalled as her mind went into overdrive, trying to think of something to say.

"Having trouble, Sensei? Here, I'll help!" Arika rapped on the large door with much enthusiasm. After all, she had to figure out this information before lunch was over!

Wide blue eyes watched as the Coral knocked on the door, a happy and blissful expression on Yumemiya's face. She then turned to the only wooden obstruction between her and the office. She heard muffled words behind the door before a gruff voice called loud enough to be understood, "_Yes?_"

The door slowly creaked open, alerting Kruger how much the door needed to be oiled. A familiar head popped through, "Hello, Gakuenchou." The person said, her face expressing her discomfort.

"Ah, Steinberg-sensei," Kruger smiled, "I haven't seen you in a while. Please, come in." Natsuki watched as one of her employed teachers fully opened the door and frowned little when Arika Yumemiya walked in before the instructor. The principal raised an eyebrow as she watched the two cross the large expanse of her office, "How may I help you, Steinberg-sensei?" She asked.

"I was asked a question here by Arika-chan," Steinberg coughed, trying to keep her composure and bring the subject up as casually as possible without flushing. "And I figured Meister Viola and yourself would be able to answer the question better than I ever could."

Shizuru, who was standing next to Kruger, seemed to be a little more interested since her name was mentioned, although she'd never show it. Her face was still the perfect visage of patience and indifference.

Kruger leaned back in her chair, folding her legs under the desk and sitting casually, "What might the question be where Shizuru and myself would be able to answer beyond your current knowledge, Steinberg-san?"

"Well," _Here goes nothing._ "She asked me about… It's.. an activity between two people." She thought about it before a bit before correcting herself, "B-But more than to people can be at it at the same time I hear- um…" She ended lamely, fidgeting with her zipper's cover as she tried to think of something else. Yukariko tried to ignore the slightly warm feeling on her cheeks.

Viola's scarlet eyes shown brightly in amusement, having already figured out what Yukariko was trying to say. She fought against the grin trying to worm its way onto her features.

Natsuki's eyebrows frowned, not quite understanding, "So, it's a sport?" But why would she know more about a certain sport than Yukariko?

"N-no, it's not," The shorthaired brunette stammered, her cheeks getting a little more tinted in her embarrassment. She was doing her best to describe it without actually saying the word. _Because I know I'd never be able to just go out and bluntly ask Gakuenchou to tell Arika-chan about se… se…_

The brunette with braids smiled broadly, "Steinberg-sensei thought you and Shizuru-onee-sama would know the most about sex because of how much experience you guys have!"

The teacher gapped at her student, her jaw open as her cheeks flared up. _Too blunt!_

The Headmistress too was gapping, her cheeks turning several shades of red as the seconds ticked by.

The third Column crossed her right arm over her stomach as she brought her left hand to her mouth, closing her eyes. Her smile grew behind her hand as she desperately tried to keep from giggling. _Honestly,_ she mused to herself, _the two other adults in the room act like they've never even touched the subject before now._ Her red eyes reappeared and flickered to the principle_, I know Natsuki has experienced sex before because I've been the one to engage it numerous times._ Her eyes moved back to the teacher, _But does that mean… Ara… _A sly smile found its way onto her face, her eyes glinting mischievously.

Natsuki was the first to recover, "Why would you think I would have a lot of experience in that field, Steinberg-san?" Kruger unintentionally glared, making Yukariko recoil a little at its intensity.

"W-well, I figured…" Her voice trailed off, unable to say her thoughts: _Stories of you and Shizuru-chan having sex weren't that uncommon back when we were all students._

Shizuru decided to step in so nothing would escalate. She stepped closer to Natsuki's chair and placed her hands on either side of Kruger's collarbone, massaging the principle's back with her thumbs and kneading her collarbone. As her hands preoccupied themselves, Viola started talking pleasantly to Yukariko as if she wasn't massaging her lover, "Yes, Steinberg-san is correct when she assumes we have experience."

The teacher and Headmistress both blushed, but for two very different reasons: Natsuki was blushing because of the affection Shizuru was openly showing her with someone else in the room; Yukariko was blushing because she _was_ that someone else.

"However," Viola started once more, gaining everyone's attention, "But I don't see how you couldn't have given Arika-chan any information unless you yourself have never, ah, "'experienced 'the act'' before." She smiled, waiting.

Silence ensued, confirming Shizuru's musings. _I see._ While a former Garderobe student never having partaken in sex before wasn't common, it wasn't a complete rarity. Some of the student simply found that sex wasn't needed and only studied and slept at night.

"Ara, perhaps you could have at least given her 'the talk'," The third Column offered, expecting to see a dawning look upon Yukariko's face (because it amused her to no end how much Yukariko wore her expressions on her sleeves.)

What she wasn't expecting was more silence and blue eyes turning their gaze to the bottom left corner of the wall-window, avoid everyone else's stare.

The longer-haired brunette stopped kneading her love's shoulder blades, much to Natsuki secret disappointment, "Ara, ara, this is more serious than I originally thought." She when into her thinking pose, her gaze going back and forth between student and teacher.

After a bit, Shizuru nodded, coming upon a decision, "Alright." She smiled warmly at the instructor, "I will teach Arika-chan what she wants to know."

Both the teacher and the student brightened at this, secretly entertaining Shizuru, "Thank you, Shizuru-onee-sama!" Arika cheered.

Yukariko bowed, "Thank you, Meister Viola." She leaned back up and smiled, showing her gratitude once more before turning around and starting to walk toward the door.

Red eyes twinkled mischievously, "Ara, and where does Yuka-chan think she's going?"

Yukariko's steps faltered. She stopped, turning around and looking at Shizuru questioningly. Her better judgment told her to keep walking, but Yukariko's natural curiosity made her rotate back to the third Column, "Meister Viola?"

However, Shizuru didn't elaborate. Instead, she continued on, "Would you mind if I asked you to wait over in that corner?" She pointed to the corner of the room Yukariko was staring at before.

Blue eyes clearly displayed their confusion but Yukariko slowly nodded anyway, complying with the simple request. _I wonder why she wants me to stay here. Does she want me to escort Arika-chan back when she's done?_

"Thank you, Shizuru-onee-sama!" Yukariko heard the Coral from across the room. She watched Yumemiya smile broadly, bowing to the third Column before leaning back up.

"That's quite alright. I'm glad I could be of help," The teacher watched, slightly embarrassed as Shizuru placed a chaste kiss onto the girl's forehead. She started to wonder how Viola could do something like that and not be embarrassed before she remembered it was _Shizuru's_ actions she was mulling over, and merely brushed it aside.

She continued to watch, slightly amused by both Kruger's huffed expression at the kiss and Arika's flushing face as she sped out of the room.

"Steinberg-san, please come over and have a seat," Kyoto-ben floated into Yukariko's ears. The instructor was confused by this request but walked over toward the seats where Viola was still sitting.

As the shorthaired brunette walked past the Gakuenchou's desk, Natsuki and Steinberg's gazes met; she thought she saw a hint of sympathy and pity in those green depths. _But why would she be giving me pity or sympathy?_ Yukariko just turned to look ahead to her destination. _I must be seeing things._

As she reached the seats, she sat down in the couch across from where Shizuru sat, her gaze meeting Shizuru's, and waited.

"Would you like some tea?" Viola spoke first, gesturing to the teapot and cups on the small coffee table.

"No, I'm fine, thank you," Yukariko smiled back.

"Are you sure? You might be here for a while," Shizuru smiled, a knowing glint in her red eyes as she stared into Steinberg's blue.

The other brunette frowned slightly, tilting her head to the side a little much like a curious child, "I'm afraid I don't understand, why will I be here for a while?"

Shizuru lightly shook her head, once again denying the teacher of any information. She leaned back in the chair, getting comfortable at her own pace and watching Yukariko's bewilderment mount. The third Column crossed her ankles and placed her folded hands onto her lap, "Now, shall we get started?"

Steinberg's frown deepened, _With what?_

"Now, for starters, I'd like to say that it's okay for a bird to fall in love with another bird," Shizuru started, her amusement growing as realization dawned on Yukariko's face. _Fufufu, this is going to be fun…_

Yukariko's gaze slowly widened, her eyes dilating, _She's-she's going to give me 'the talk'!_ The teacher suddenly stood up and started to ramble, "Really, Shizuru-chan, that's not necessary! I mean, it's not important that I know this and some people live their whole lives without being given 'the talk' so I don't really find it essential for you to—"

"Sit," Was the simple, calm command given by the third Column. It didn't change in volume or pitch, but there was just _something_ in her voice that demanded obedience.

Yukariko found her body reacting to the command against her will: she immediately shut up and she sat down. She inwardly frowned at her body's response, so use to taking orders by higher-ups that it now did so without a second thought.

"Now," An inwardly delighted Viola began once again, "Where was I? Ah, yes…"

Of course Shizuru wasn't going to give Yukariko 'the talk'. She was going to give her: '_The Talk, Shizuru Edition: Birds and More Birds! Who Needs Bees?_'

Yukariko sat up in her bed, her pencil poised on the mostly-filled page in her diary. Her face was flushed as she recalled the rest of the conversation, _I didn't even know half the positions Shizuru-chan mentioned were physically possible!_ Her blues eyes squinted shut, her face gaining more color, "I won't be able to look at either Meister Viola or Gakuenchou for at least a week!"

She sighed, opened her eyes as she tried to calm down, "No sense in trying to jot everything down, I suppose. Time to turn in for the night." Steinberg closed her diary and placed it on her nightstand; she reached over and turned off the lamp so the only light that filled into the room was the moon's glow. She laid down in bed, moving around a little to get into a comfortable position.

She sighed contently and closed her eyes. A smile was on her face as she slowly drifted into a deep slumber.


End file.
